ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Duck Dodgers: Legends
is an American CGI-animated science fiction-adventure-fantasy-comedy film, being based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, being directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being release on TBD 2022. Synopsis When Martians begin an invasion, Duck Dodgers goes on a journey TBD. Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as: **Captain Duck Dodgers (Daffy Duck), an idiotic, arrogant and selfish space captain who attempts TBD. **Tweets (Tweety Bird), the President's bodyguard who TBD. **The Cat (Sylvester Pussycat), Tweet's partner who TBD. *Bob Bergen as: **The Eager Young Space Cadet (Porky Pig), Dodgers' second-in-command who sticks with Dodgers after TBD. **Martian Commander X-2 (Marvin the Martian), the commander of the Martian Empire who reluctantly works with Dodgers to stop Z-9. *Grey Griffin as Captain Tina (Tina Russo Duck), a respected captain who, unlike Dodgers, isn‘t TBD. *Frank Welker (vocal effects, uncredited) as Martian Commander K-9 (K-9), TBD *Richard McGonagle as Dr. Ignatius "I.Q." Hi, TBD *Tia Carrere as Queen Tyr'ahnee, the beautiful queen of Mars who TBD. * as Martian General Z-9, a traitorous martian who plans to overthrow Tyr'ahnee in order to be crowned king of the Martians. * as Counselor Dish, Z-9's counselor who TBD. *Chris Pratt as Captain Star Johnson, TBD *Billy West as Mother Fudd (Elmer Fudd), a parasite who turns everyone into look and laugh like him. *Jeff Bennett as Officer Foghorn (Foghorn Leghorn), an officer for TBD. *Michael Dorn as Martian Centurion Robots, TBD *Matthew Broderick as the President of Space, TBD *Greg Baldwin as Happy Cat, Dodgers' alarm clock who clashes with Dodgers TBD. Production Animation The animation of the characters is handled by Reel FX Animation Studios, using the same techniques used by the Matthew O'Callaghan-directed CGI Looney Tunes theatrical shorts. As a result, the characters retain their design from the television series and the comics, adding realistic hair/fur/skin to them. Reel FX also animated the critically-acclaimed film adaption of Collin the Speedy Boy in 2020. Soundtrack Release Critical reception The movie has recieved generally positive reviews. Quotes Dodgers is sleeping as his alarm clock rings on. He slams the clock. *'Happy Cat:' Wake Up! * ---- *'Z-9:' Welcome, Duck Dodgers. * Trivia *The main cast for the television series reprise their roles for the film, save for Joe Alaskey and , due to their deaths in 2016 and 2006, respectively. **As a result, Jeff Bergman assumes the role of Duck Dodges as Bob Bergen assumes the role of the Martian Commander X-2, while Greg Baldwin assumes the role of Happy Cat. **However, the Martian General Z-9, Dish, Star Johnson and the President of Space are recasted with celebrity voices. *This marks the first appearance of Sylvester, Tweety and Foghorn in the Duck Dodgers universe as they didn't appear in the television series. **Tina is an exception, since she was created for The Looney Tunes Show in 2011, six years after the series' ending. Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:CGI-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Looney Tunes Category:Duck Dodgers Category:PG Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas